Rules
by Ohisashi
Summary: Death The Kidd teaches Soul his rules on being his new Death Scythe. Death The Kidd x Fem!Soul Eater. M-rated for a reason.


**Title: **Ground Rules

**Author:** Ohisashi

**Rating:** Definitely M folks.

**Pairing:** Death The Kid x Fem!Soul Eater (Evans)

**A/N:** My first two-shot involving Soul Eater this time. This ought to be interesting.

* * *

><p>" Good luck Soul, Kidd!" The said two waved at their group of friends, a new person as a replacement for Maka's weapon. Maka knew her new partner would never be the same as Soul but she knew she could always start fresh.<p>

Liz and Patty waved, the younger sister being the most energetic as their old meister walked off with the soul eating girl. They didn't really require a meister since they basically used each other and being separated to have their own owners is out of the question. Kid is now the new Lord Death and Soul is the last Death Scythe. Liz can already tell this new school year is going kick ass.

Black*Star just hopped around and yelled nonsense, wishing them good luck but to mostly just to get attention. Tsubaki congratulated them and waved, happy to know that Death City is now peaceful once again. However, she was unaware of her meister was giving a suspicious look at the shinigami.

* * *

><p>" Jeez, I can't actually believe that I'm already a Death Scythe. Time sure does fly by." Soul said while looking around the long hall towards Lord Death's room. It has been a long time since she came here, last time it was her friends discussing about the extra credit assignment. She laughed a little. Those were some good times.<p>

" Yes, yes it sure does."

" But still, what if something goes wrong? What if we can't match our soul wavelengths?" Kidd just chuckled. He can tell she is nervous about the whole thing. But he knows everything will work out.

" We'll practice everyday and we'll get the hang of it. We are used to each other already."

" I guess. A shinigami with OCD controlling a single scythe is totally going to work out." Soul regretted it when she saw Kid's atmosphere darkening.

" A s-single scythe. I'm so sad. I want to die."

" K-Kid..."

" Nevertheless I actually brought us here to set some rules straight about being a Death Scythe." Kidd stated, causing Soul to wonder if he's bipolar.

" R-Rules? I didn't know there were rules!"

" Trust me, they are not that hard to remember." He said with a smirk while eyeing his best friend's chest.

" Well alright. What's the first ru- Mm!?" Kidd pushed the shocked weapon against a pole and leaned against her. Soul was wide-eyed when he finally pulled away with a smirk. She did NOT expect this, from Kidd let alone.

" Rule number one. Always do what your meister tells you to do." Soul nodded hesitantly, wondering if Kidd is purposely forgetting the kiss." O-Okay. Wah!" A hand stroked her upper thigh, dangerously close to the inner part.

" Good, now get on your knees."

" E-Eh!? Why should I- ah!" Soul tried to ignore the pain on her legs when she was forced on the ground. What has gotten into her friend?

" Never question what I say or do." Kidd threaded his hand in her soft white hair and pulled her head closer towards his crotch. " Being said, relieve me." Soul was a blushing, stuttering mess. How did talking about their new job go to this!? The biggest shock to her is that she is commanded to suck him off.

" B-but Kidd I don't-"

" Do it." He just stated with a straight face. One hand in her hair nudged her head closer ns the other hand remained his pocket. He looked so relax as if he wasn't trying get his partner to give him a blowjob.

Soul knew she couldn't get out of this, whether she liked it or not, and nervously unbutton and unzipped his dress pants, revealing a slight bulge in the striped boxers. This caused her to emit a blush. So she had done that to him? Her hand very slowly pulled the aching manhood out and her face reddened even more at the long member before her. Hopefully that wasn't going inside her and the only thing is to just do this. After all, they are all only 14 and 15.

The hand in her tuft tightened when she grabbed the shaft and shyly licked the tip. She shuddered when a pleasured whimper escaped the shinigami's lips and confidently pushed the tip in her mouth. Kidd had to restrain from shoving into the hot and wet mouth. He had always fantasized about having the weapon pleasing him. And he finally got the real thing. Sure she isn't really as confident as in his fantasies but he can make do.

" Take in more." He breathed. Soul made a noise and went further until she gagged and stop. Swallowing, she began to bob her head with an occassional grind of her sharp teeth. This action left Kidd moaning and writhing. He muttered something that Soul couldn't quite make out and he thrusted into her mouth, causing the other squeak. Smirking, he began to take full control, thrusting in her open mouth while listening to her muffled cries. Tears prickled her eyes when the full length was finally fitted in her mouth, and a little down her throat and the weapon willed herself not to gag.

" Ah! Fuck... A-almost there..." He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his climax nearing and gave one final pushing before coming hard into the girl's mouth. He watched as Soul was about to spit out the flooding substance in her mouth and pulled her chin up.

" Rule number two. Swallow, don't spit." Soul finally nodded and winced as she swallowed the bitter substance, bit by bit.

" You did a very fine job Soul. I don't think I ever came this fast before."

" W-wait wha-?" Kidd got down as well but pushed the girl down on the floor before pulling open the yellow jacket, revealing the blue shirt that is one step away from getting to his main goal.

" Rule number three. You must always open up to your meister." Finally, he pulled up the shirt and groped a breast while looking at her shocked face.

" Kidd what are you doing!?"

" Teaching you the rules."

" B-But this is-"

" Don't question me." The male reminded before using his knee to part the girl's legs. Soul regretted wearing her red skirt and black leggings.

Kidd unclipped the bra and leaned down to lick and caress the C-size breasts. Soul let out a small whimper and moaned when a nub was being played with. She didn't want it to come down to this. She didn't know what to do in their situation. Everything is so new to her.  
>" K-Kidd w-wait...Ah!" The meister's thigh had rubbed between her legs. Kidd lifted his head up and easily slid the skirt up on her stomach, seeing as they needed to be quick. His finger lightly rubbed against the wet patch and smirked at the audible moan. No matter how much she denied it, he knew she is enjoying it.<p>

Soul yelped when she was pulled up on her feet and leaned against the same pole, this time, facing the other way. The other was behind her shortly and she felt her the bottom hem of her underwear being pulled to the side for enough room to have the tip weeping tip of Kidd's member pressed against her wet entrance.

" W-wait don't..."

" It might hurt a little bit but I assure you, you'll be saying the opposite." This was the only warning she got before she felt him force the member half-way in the passage. A hand covers her mouth as she let out an almost-scream. It hurt like hell, a lot. A single tear slides down her cheek as a dull pain entered her lower half.

" P-please take it out! It hurts Kidd!" The said boy just pushed in all the way before letting her get used to his size. Looks like it is her first time. Kidd smirked. Oh definitely will he take full advantage of that.

" Does it still hurt?" He asks, rubbing her thigh to soothe her slightly. Soul hesitates before shaking her head. Though she felt something warm trail down her leg. Probably blood.  
>Kidd nods before pulling out, only leaving the head in, and thrusted in quickly, enjoying the shocked yell escaping her mouth. He repeats this action as he snaked his arms around her body, fondling with the bouncing breasts.<p>

" Ah! Ah! K-Kiiiidd...!" The weapon made even more pleasured sounds as the thrusting became more rough. Her body always shook when the tip hit her sweet spot, the electrifying feeling causing her to curl her toes. The warm, clothed body pressed against hers seemed to make her feel even more in escasty.

" Pl-please Kidd... God!"

" Please what?" He breathes as he rests his hands on her waist.

" G-go f-faster..." Soul whines and arches her back at another thrust. " It feels good!" The male immediately and pulled their bodies on the floor, switching their positions so he was on top. He then pushes in at one go and gave small, almost grinding, thrusts that hit the spot that had his new partner moaning loudly in escasty. Their moans became higher pitched as their ends near.

" N-not inside! Kidd don-"

" I-I know." Just as he was about to climax, he immediately pulled out and came with groan on her chest. Soul yelled as she came and felt her inside expand and contract in a spazzing pattern. when her cum shot out slowly and on the floor. They laid there for a moment before the shinigami sat up and cleaned hisself up, Soul following the action soon after.

" S-So... Is that all the rules?" She joked while fixing her jacket. The meister just smirked and gave her an intimidating look.

" I can think of more." He simply stated, loving the sudden paleness of his best friend.

" O-On second thought. Never mind." The two get back up on their feet and resumed their journey to Lord Death's room.

" Hey Kidd?"

" Yes?"

" Are we going to be doing that... everyday?" Soul asked with a blush.

" Perhaps. Perhaps not."

" Alright fine. But, does this... you know... make us a...a um..." Smiling inwardly at the girl's uncertainty, he turned around and placed his hands on her waist to pull her against his chest.

" It depends... Do you want it to go there?"

" A Death God as my partner and boyfriend? Sure why not?"

" Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." And he walks ahead, leaving the confused girl behind.

" O-oi! What's that supposed to mean-"

" Your hair is off by a millimeter, your jacket is slightly rumpled in one area, your hair tie is unbalanced and crooked, your skirt..."

" Ooooh myyyy gooood...!"

...

I know this isn't the usual fandom I write about but I sort of got into it. Don't worry though, I am still all up for Bleach. Maybe I'll make a Black*Star x Fem!Soul story next and THEN get back on updating my IchiHitsu stories.


End file.
